It's Not Weird To Them
by anubisd101
Summary: Is it possible Max and Phoebe both like each other, in a way they shouldn't? Does the same thing happen between 2 other family members? What's it like to be in a secret relationship with your twin? Well, let's just say...it's not weird to them.
1. It's Not Gonna Be Weird

**HEY! FIRST THUNDERMANS STORY, SO, NO FLAMES PLEASE! AND DON'T JUDGE ME ON MY...WEIRD...STORY IDEA, AND MY COUPLE OF CHOICE. THANK YOU. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Phoebe's POV

Sitting in my room, alone, in silence, with nothing to do; It gives you a lot of time to think. Unfortunately, the thoughts that were going through my head, weren't supposed to be there. They were just plain..._wrong_. And yet, I couldn't help but think about..._him_, and it would feel so..._right_. But I knew it was wrong. Then I thought..._why_ was it wrong? _What_ was wrong about it? Who was the first person to go against the thoughts I'm having right now, and think they're weird?

Who ever it was, had the biggest impact on life since the invention of the TV. It was something that _everybody_ knew, _everybody_ agreed with, and _everybody_ listened to. But, _why_? _What_ had possessed that person to think like that? _Why_ had they had that opinion? I don't know what to think. _Why_ were these thoughts _so wrong_, when they felt _so right_? _Why_?

"_Why_?" I asked myself, aloud. And not just why they felt right, when I knew they were wrong, but..._why_? _Why_ did this have to happen to _me_? _Why_ had God done this to _me_? _Why_ did _I_ have to fall for _him_?! _Why_ won't these feelings go away?! _Why_ can't I have _normal_ problems?! WHY?!

I let out a reliving sigh, I can't get worked up. I can't let my feelings out. I would be judged. Society wouldn't accept me. I would be different. That's when it hit me...

_It's good to be different..._

* * *

Max's POV

I was in my room, working on _The Max 12_. I think this rocket has...bad luck...or something. Something always goes wrong. But, I don't care. I'm gonna finish this thing even if it kills me. Before I could finish, mom called everyone to dinner. I cursed under my breath. I took off my gloves, and goggles, and headed upstairs. Dinner was sort of awkward. Saturday, as usual. Mom and dad normally ask us how our day at school went, but it's Saturday, so, yeah.

"So kids, what did you do today?" Dad asked.

"I worked on my rocket." I said. Plain answer. Sweet, and simple. Didn't have to tell them anything else I was doing earlier.

"I did my extra credit homework." Phoebe said, with a proud smile. Her smile. Oh God, her smile. She looks like an angle when she smiles. No, snap out of it Max! She's your sister! Your twin sister! These thoughts are wrong!

"Of corse you did." I said with an eye roll, and smirk. She elbowed my arm. It didn't hurt. She thinks she all tough, and strong; and she's not. And it's adorable. No! Bad Max! Stop having these really, really, really wrong thoughts! But, with the silence at the table, I started to think; if they were so wrong, why did they feel so right? I've been trying to keep away from these thoughts, and feelings for as long as I can remember, but, I have to face them sometime; but at the dinner table, is not the right place.

I'll wait till diner's over, then I'll go to my lair and think there. Maybe Dr. Colosso can help; he is the one person/animal on this planet that knows about how I feel for Phoebe.

Dinner did not get over quick. It felt like I was stuck there for years; even though it was only about 45 minuets. I _literally_ they ran down to my lair; taking the slide, and landing on my bed.

"Phoebe on your mind, again?" I heard Dr. Colosso. He was right.

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

"How about the fact you never shut up about her?" He said, sarcastically. Oh God, was he right? Do I ever stop thinking about Phoebe? Guess not.

"Why do I love my sister? In a way that I shouldn't?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well kiddo, that's something you're gonna have to tell me." He said.

"That's the thing! I don't know why I love her! I just...fell for her." I said. I hung my head down in shame.

"Why ya hanging ya head?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm in love with my sister!" I said. Couldn't he see that?

"Yeah, so?" He asked. Does he seriously not get this?

"Don't you get it?! It's wrong! These are wrong feelings, and thoughts I have." I said to him, while plopping down on my bed.

"Max, tell me, why is it wrong? If you love her, why is it weird? Who cares if you're siblings?" He asked.

"Society." I responded.

"And since when do you care about what society, and other people think?" He asked. That was the sentence that brought me to realization. He was right. I didn't care about what other people thought. Then what was holding me back?

"Why don't you just tell her?" He asked. That question answered the one before; What was holding me back?

"What Phoebe thinks. If she ever found out I'm in love with her, she'd never speak to me again!" I said, and took a long pause. "And I don't think I could go through that." I said. I hung my head down in shame, again.

"You don't have to..." I looked up to see the one person I didn't want to hear any of that:

Phoebe.

* * *

Phoebe's POV

After dinner, I knew Max was gonna be working on his rocket, so I had to tell him to keep the noise level down; I was gonna be studying. I walked down Max's stairs, until I heard my name. Oh no! Max is probably gonna prank me! But, after I paid close attention to the conversation between Max, and Dr. Colosso, I was shocked. Max loves me? He's in love with me? I honestly couldn't believe my ears. I never thought Max would EVER feel the same way towards me, as I do towards him! After I heard why he never told me, I had to come out; I couldn't just run quietly up to my room, lock the door, and ignore everything. I had to tell Max the truth; so, this is it, everything I've wanted might just happen. I stepped out of my hiding spot on the stairs, saying something to get his attention. He shot right out of his bed.

"Phoebe?! Oh, hey, Pheebs! Whatcha doing here? Need something?" He asked awkwardly.

"Max?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked, barely audible.

"I heard." I said. He made an O shape with his mouth, but no sound came out. Awkward silence. I had the biggest urge to go up, and kiss him. But, I didn't. I had to explain my feelings, first. "Max, I know this is gonna sound strange, but...I love you too." I said. He didn't look up. Was he not surprised by that comment? Maybe he thought I meant it in a sibling kind of way; which wouldn't be true, I loved him. Like, love, loved him. "Max,–"

"Phoebe, you don't have to say it. I know, I'm crazy. I shouldn't be thinking these things. And, I shouldn't have these feelings." He said, looking back down.

"No, Max! You don't get it! I don't just love you in a sibling way, I love you in the...boyfriend/girlfriend sort of way." I said. "And, I know...we're probably both crazy here. Maybe, we could–" He cut me off, by kissing me! I kissed back. OMG! I'm kissing my brother! And the weirdest thing, it didn't feel weird. Like, at all! It felt so...natural. So...right. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my hips. I couldn't even tell you the amount of sparks I felt; it was like mom zapped me with lightning a million times. We broke apart for air. We rested our foreheads on each other, and looked into each other's eyes. I swear, it was the first time I saw Max smile; Not smirk! Smile. It made me melt into a pile of goo.

"So, is this like...a thing? Ya know, are we, like a...thing?" He asked.

"I don't know. Do you want us to be a thing?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand with a smirk, and said "What do you think?" I smiled. I gave my response by kissing him again. I cupped his face in my hands, and he put his hands on the sides of my stomach. I pulled our faces in closer, and he pulled our bodies in closer. He licked my lips, begging for entrance, I let him in, and explore my mouth. I did the same to him. We broke apart after what felt like a life time, but was really 6 minuets.

"This isn't going to be weird, is it?" He asked. I thought about it.

"No, it won't be weird. We'll just act like nothing's going on, and be normal. We'll act like we hate each other, but really, we'll be doing this." I said, and gave him a quick peck. "Alright, I gotta get to bed. See ya in the morning." I said, giving Max a hug, and one last kiss good night. Before leaving I yelled "Good night!"

"Night!" I heard him yell back. I fell asleep that night, and had the best dreams.

* * *

**OK, YES, I REALIZE THAT THE ENDING WAS CHEESY, BUT, HEY! I'M WORKING ON IT! ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW, THAT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL SO MUCH MORE CONFIDENT ABOUT THIS STORY! TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT, OR IF IT'S SO BAD, I SHOULD STOP. PLEASE TELL ME. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME! OH, AND THIS IS A MULTI CHAPTER STORY! ANYWAY, BYE GUYS! :)**


	2. The Meadow

**OK, SO, I'M GOING TO GET A LITTLE/LOT PG-13 HERE. OR AS WE CALL IT ON FANFICTION: T! JUST A WARNING, BECAUSE I DON'T NORMALLY WRITE THAT KIND OF STUFF. BUT, HEY! THERE'S A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING! MIGHT NOT BE TILL A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS, THOUGH. ANYWAY, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_(Time skip: Monday_) Phoebe's POV

I woke up Monday morning to my alarm clock; 6:00 a.m. I pounded it till it shuts up. Normally, I wouldn't mind waking up for school, but I was really tired because me and Max were up late last night in his room just hanging out. Plus, it interrupted the sweet dreams I was having.

Regardless, I got out of bed, still mad that the weekend was over. Max doesn't wake up till 6:45 a.m., so it will be long before I get to see him. I took a shower, did my hair, and makeup, and picked out an outfit:

phoebes_outfit_its_not_weird/set?id=113012561 (also on my profile).

The locket I was waring is something Max got me; he gave it to me yesterday. He told me he made it a couple months back, and told me he said to himself one day he was gonna give it to me. And he did! I have never woke up one morning, and everything felt so right. But, I had to finish getting ready. I went down stairs for breakfast. Mom was cooking, dad was falling asleep at the table, and Billy was eating. Nora didn't have to get for about another hour because she doesn't start school the same as me, Max, and Billy; she's still in elementary school.

Mom handed me a plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles with syrup, and I dug in. I finished eating in about 15 minuets. I put my plate in the sink. I went back up to my room, and brushed my teeth; I have my own bathroom, in my bedroom. I walked back down stairs, and mom asked me "Phoebe, honey? Can you get your brother to come eat? You're gonna be late if he doesn't get up here soon."

"Sure mom." I said. I didn't give her a smile. I didn't want her to suspect anything. I took the stairs down to Max's room. I walked in on him taking off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare. Once he had on a different shirt, I walked up behind him.

"Max?" I asked. He turned around.

"Hey, beautiful." He said smiling. He kissed me good morning. "Morning."

"Good morning to you too. Mom says you have to come up for breakfast, or else we're gonna be late." I said. The smile wiped off his face. "I know you hate school, but this will give us a chance to have some alone time, without worrying about mom, dad, Billy, or Nora catching us." I said. He gave me a slight smile. I kissed him, and left to get my backpack ready.

I went up to my room, collected all my books, and put them neatly into my backpack. I walked quickly down the stairs, and sat on the couch, waiting for dad. Dad drives me and Max to schools, Billy "runs" to school, and mom drives Nora to school when she wakes up.

I looked over in the kitchen to see Max putting his plate in the sink; he always could eat fast. He walked over, and stood next to me. I heard dad running down the stairs, and stood up.

* * *

_(Time skip: At School)_

Phoebe's POV

I was at my locker, getting all of my books for the next 4 periods. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Max, with a smirk in his face. I quickly reminded my self not to act to happy around him in public.

"Hey Max. Whatcha need?" I asked. I tried I really did! But I'm horrible at faking, and lying! Max handed me a piece of paper, and walked off. I was a little confused, but shook it off, reminding myself that it was Max. The paper read:

_Meet me in the back of the school during lunch_

I stuffed the note in my backpack, and headed to homeroom. I sat next to Cherry, and we talked about normal girl stuff.

* * *

_(Time Skip: Lunch)_

Phoebe's POV

I told Cherry I had to work with a teacher on a project during lunch, and couldn't make it. I walk to the back of the school, and waited for Max.

"Boo!" I slightly screamed. I spun around to see Max laughing. I lightly punched his arm; didn't wanna hurt him. He finished laughing. "Alright follow me." I followed his instructions. He held my hand, while leading me off school grounds. Where was he taking me? After about 10 minuets of walking, we were in front of a restaurant I've never heard of.

"Max? Why are we at a restaurant?" I asked him. Is he taking me on a date?

"Because, I'm taking you out to lunch." He said. I gave him a huge smile.

"Really? Aww! That's so sweet." I said. I pulled him into a hug. I would have kissed him, but not right there in the middle of the street. I at least want us to have a little privacy. He took me inside, and we sat down. It was a buffet, so we went up to get our food. I got pizza, and a salad with a grape soda. Max got a hamburger, and waffle fries with a root beer. For dessert, we split an ice cream sundae. After we finished, Max paid the bill; even after my many protests to at least spilt the money, but he refused. We left the restaurant, and I realized we still had 20 minuets till we had to go back to school.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked Max. He took my hand, and led me into the woods close by the restaurant. I wasn't afraid of the woods. Ok, maybe, a little. But I can handle it. After 2 minuets of walking through the woods, we arrived somewhere that was possibly the most beautiful place I've ever seen. It was a meadow. When did Max become so sweet, and romantic? "Oh my gosh! Max, this place is beautiful! How did you find this place?" I asked him.

"Remember when I was trying to learn how to ride a bike?" He asked. I gave him a nod. "Well, I needed a clear path to practice, so, I was walking through the woods hoping to find a clearing, but instead I found this meadow. And, I knew we were going to have time after lunch, so, I decided to bring you here." He continued. I hugged him, and gave him a smile.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to do this." I said. I leaned in, and closed the gap between our faces. The sparks flew, it felt like somebody set me on fire. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. Our tongues slipped into each other's mouths, battling for dominance. After we broke apart, Max and I walked into the middle of the meadow, and lied down.

I was in Max's arms; and it felt so right to be there. The butterflies in my stomach won't go away. And that was the one moment I felt like I was on top of the world. Like I could take on anything. I wouldn't care if someone from school saw us like this. I wouldn't care if society judged us. I wouldn't care what anybody else said, or did. And it was because of Max. He gave me confidence. He gave be bravery. He gave me everything that made me..._me_! And that's why I love him.

"I love you." I said to him. I barely noticed myself say it.

"I love you too." I heard him say, back. If it were even possible, I smiled even bigger, more butterflies were in my stomach, more sparks flew, and I felt like I belonged there even more.

* * *

**K, I DON'T KNOW. I THINK THAT WAS KINDA SHORT, BUT IT MIGHT JUST BE ME. ANYWAY...ACTUALLY, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY. UM...BYE GUYS! :)**


End file.
